Vendetta Williams
Vendetta Williams was one of the most powerful and evil German Fuhrers of all time. She was also one of the most infamous Nazi leaders in history. Her vice-Fuhrer was Adolf Hitler, who would later become the full-time Fuhrer following Vendetta's death prior to the War of 1812. Appearance Despite being very short in height, Vendetta is actually 46 years old. She is very short because she is a dwarf, a person who is short for their age. Vendetta would look like any ordinary girl if she didn't have green skin. The reason for her having green skin traces back to when she was 14 years old, where she worked at an acid factory to make money for her poor family. During on of the sessions, she slipped and fell into a small pool of acid. The other workers were quick to save her, but she felt almost endless suffering the following 3 years, and after the pain ended she was condemned to having green skin for the rest of her life. There was a rumor that went around Germany saying that she was an alien, but this was proven not to be true. Personality Vendetta was short-tempered and gluttonous, quick to pester her soldiers if they said something, mainly political, that she disagreed with. She was not hesitant to sacrifice her own men just for her well being, but she said she would never execute her vice-Fuhrer, because she thought they are "the only really important military ally a Fuhrer could have". She was a tyrant and feared by the people. History Vendetta was born in South Berlin, 1764. She volunteered to work for her parents, but made them little money. Eventually, her parents exercised her into becoming a military expert. It took a whole 9 years for Vendetta to reach vice-Fuhrer rank. However, only 2 months after she became vice-Fuhrer to Ludwig van Beethoven, he was assassinated, by being shot. This meant, at only 26 years old, Vendetta became the full-time Fuhrer. Vendetta, for 10 long years, ruled with an iron fist over Germany. She had followed in the footsteps of Mover and Shaker's tyranny and brought darkness upon Germany. The two wars that took place in between her rule, the Spartan War and the Remix War, were both won over by the Germans because of Vendetta's powerful military rule. Vendetta was often the target of assassination attempts, but survived all of them until 1812. On one chilly October night in 1812, while she stared down at the city of Berlin, smiling evilly, she was sniped down and killed by an American treasure hunter, courtesy of Nathan Drake, America's 3rd President. To this day, it is unknown who assassinated her. Her death caused the War of 1812, in which the Germans, allied with the Antarcticans, sought revenge on the Americans for killing Vendetta. However, every side lost. Trivia *She had a biography dedicated to her, written by author Todd Casil in 1859, entitled "Vendetta Williams - The Life and Death of a Tyrannical Fuhrer". ﻿ Category:Dead guys Category:Guys with quotes Category:Legends Category:Freaks Category:Nazis Category:Epics Category:Germany Category:Guys